Skeletons
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: A series of shorts and drabbles about our favourite couple. Latest story: A continuation of the last. "This Changes Everything"
1. Skeletons

**Title:** Skeletons

**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
**Author's Note:** My first attempt at a Bones fic of any kind…but guess what? It's a true drabble at exactly 100 words!

He'd met her at a bar—not his usual way, but he'd needed the intimacy, the feeling of closeness. It continued for weeks. One morning, he woke to find her in the kitchen, mulling over a bowl of cereal. He walked up behind her, placing a soft kiss in her blonde hair and joining her. After moments of silence, she spoke up, "Do you dream of… skeletons or something?"

"Now why would you ask me something like that?" he asked playfully.

Her emerald eyes met his chocolate brown ones. "Last night, you pulled me close and murmured something about bones."


	2. Thoughts

**Title:** Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
**Author's Note:** This is what Bones might be thinking about Booth just on any given day. A double drabble--exactly 200 words!

He likes to tease me. The cutest thing about it is that sweet little smile he gets on his face every time. He looks like a kid in a candy store, and I can't help but smile. Seeing him like this, I understand why he is such a good father. Parker is a very fortunate child.

He's quite easy to talk to. One thing I never mention, however, because I know how awkward it would be. I am sexually attracted to him. Under normal circumstances, that wouldn't be a problem, but he's my partner. More importantly, he's my friend. Besides, if he felt that way about me, and I would be unsurprised if that were the case recently, it wouldn't be just sex to him. Our opinions differ so much in that area that I know it would be problematic. Someone like Booth expects a long-term relationship, and I doubt I could ever give that to him. So I just sit here every time he comes into my office and pretend that I'm completely oblivious to his flirtatious demeanor. I'm determined to keep from crossing that line between partnership and romance. I only hope that our attraction will eventually dissolve.


	3. Three Words

**Title:** Three

**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic, and BB wouldn't have waited this ridiculously long!  
**Author's Note:** Okay, so...not a drabble...but still kind of related to the others. If you'll notice, they all sort of tie in to each other and could be part of the same reality. Hope I got Booth's POV down decently.

Moments ago, she was playfully prodding me to get the answer she thought she wanted. Now all humor is gone from those beautiful blue eyes as she stares at me with only a solemn look. Despite the noise of the diner, I hear nothing. The silence between us drowns that out. All the while, her gaze never leaves mine. For a moment, I swear I can see fear in those depths, but I can't be sure. Her expressive eyes are full of emotion. She still says nothing. She doesn't even move.

"Bones, I…" My hand reaches out to hers of its own volition, but she pulls it into her lap and looks away for the first time in what seems like a long time. My fingers find air and the cold table instead. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's not important, Booth." She grabs her purse and stands to leave. "I shouldn't have asked."

I automatically rise with her. My mouth opens but I stumble over the words before they even make it out of my mouth. I finally settle with, "Temperance, please. Don't go."

Her eyes could pin me to a wall when she finally meets mine again. "I think it's clear that nothing more can be said." Without another word, she walks away. The door jingles as she steps outside.

I feel my heart breaking. It is amazing how playful banter turned into this so quickly. When she asked what was on my mind, I knew better than to answer, but she pushed me. She pushed me, and when I looked into her eyes, something told me to jump. I voiced three words—three simple words with a very complicated meaning. My gut told me it was the right time, and I took the risk. This was certainly not on my list of her possible reactions. What a fine situation you've found yourself in now, Seeley Booth.


	4. This Changes Everything

**Title:** This Changes Everything

**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
**Author's Note:** A double drabble. Brennan thinks about what just happened in the diner from the previous story.

I can almost hear Angela's voice scolding me in the night air—telling me I should not have done that—telling me that Booth and I should have kissed and had some sort of fairy tale ending. As much as I treasure our friendship, Angela is an idealist. I am a realist. Sometimes I wonder how two people with such opposite views on life ever became friends.

Scoffing, I automatically think of Booth. We are polar opposites if there ever were two people so different. Still, however, we are friends, and here I am, running away from the prospect of crossing that line from friendship into something else.

That doesn't mean I haven't thought about a night with Booth every so often. He is quite attractive and undoubtedly physically stimulating. But with him I know that it will never be just a fling. His words tonight proved that beyond any doubt whatsoever.

Damn him! Why did he have to bring this up? Why did I have to ask what was on his mind in the first place? If I'd known that that look in his eyes was more than just… Until now, I'd only suspected, but now… This changes everything.


End file.
